


【莱花】Long Night（四）

by 9_hhh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【莱花】Long Night（四）

Lex皱起眉头，仿佛被烫到一样抽走自己被捉住的手，“你没疯吧。”

Eduardo怔楞在原地，原本抓着Lex腕部的那只手失去依仗，虚握在半空。他看着Lex，神情刹那变得扭曲，眼中滚过极度的羞耻，下一刻又急剧收敛起来。Lex只觉得那双棕眸里流动的微光就这样在他眼前慢慢消失了，伴随着一些说不清道不明的情愫，齐齐湮灭。他心脏骤缩，有一瞬间的失重感，就好像自己的一部分正在被什么力量强行剥离。Lex张张嘴，企图说些什么来挽救局面，“不是你想的那个意思......”

Eduardo轻笑的声音打断了他。他垂下头，睫毛在下眼睑投下两片厚重的阴影，双肩细微颤动着。Lex以为他哭了，心底蔓延开一股陌生的酸楚，带着隐隐的刺痛。

“别这样。”他摸了摸Eduardo的背，想要安抚他。

没多久就听到了Eduardo喉咙里溢出笑声，那种压抑着的断断续续的笑，牵连他的肩部不断抖动，让人不寒而栗。等到他重新抬起头时，嘴角的弧度甚至还未褪去。

Eduardo仰着脸看他，Lex几乎被那股视线刺进灵魂深处，他吞了口唾沫缓解不自在，说道，“我不是拒绝你，但是真的会被发现的，如果被老家伙发现你背叛了他，到时候你日子更不好过。”

Eduardo注视他良久，笑了一下，并非刚才那样失控癫狂的笑，而是恢复了以往一贯的温和，“你说得没错，抱歉，是我失态了......”

Lex松了口气，“总会有别的办法的。我会帮你，好吗？给我点时间。”

Eduardo点头，“你有什么计划吗？”

“有一类精神活性物质，能引起大脑意识改变，特征是引起错觉和幻觉，可发展成强烈的行为紊乱，最终导致人格解体。”

“你是说，弄疯他？”Eduardo露出错愕的表情。

“是，包括身体机能也会同步衰退，药物会加速他的老化，不单单精神失常，他很快就会变得生活不能自理，连语言能力都会丧失。”Lex回答。

“......要多久？”

Lex略作迟疑，“如果要不引起他的注意，可能需要比较长的一段时间。”

Eduardo沉默了一会，“一年？”

“......”

“两年，三年......五年......”他在Lex的无言中不断把数字累加。

“四到五年。”Lex终于开口，“在此期间我会持续调整药物配方，并不是说非要那么长时间，只是保守估计。一开始可能效果可能不是那么显著，Lionel疑心非常重，而且怕死，他很关心自己的健康，如果让他察觉身体出了问题，就很难再把计划实行下去。”

Eduardo长吁一口气，目光投射到天花板上，明亮的灯光把带着复古纹路的天顶映刻在他虹膜上，奢华得令人目眩。

“五年......”他低叹一声。

听出他语气中的无望，Lex有些着急，“我说到就一定做到。”他用力握住Eduardo的肩膀，借助肢体动作增强说服力，“等到那时，我会标记你！我会让你真真正正成为我的Omega。相信我。”

Eduardo浅淡地笑了笑，“我信。”

“Lex，你喜欢我吗？”他拉开盖在身上的毛毯，舒展身体，主动岔开自己的腿，露出湿润的股间。淫靡褶皱的入口隐约暴露在Lex眼皮底下，那个小洞被玩具折磨得高高嘟起，像一张嫩生生，正在撒娇的小嘴，伴随Eduardo起伏的呼吸，缓慢翕合着，每当皱缩在一起时就有小股清液从内部被挤出。

“Lex，我想要，你能帮帮我吗？我不会再让你标记我，就只是......进来。Lex，进来......”

Eduardo支起膝盖，用手指撩拨自己滋着水的艳穴，捻动媚肉，把中指插进去一点，拔出来，再插进去，修剪得宜的指甲盖上立刻附着了一层亮晶晶的汁液，就好像涂抹了透明的甲油。他每次插进去就要比前一层更深一些，白嫩悬空的臀随着手指抽送的频率前后摇摆。

“我......喜欢你。”

Lex无法再欺骗自己，Eduardo是他名义上的继母，他却不可抑制地对他产生不该有的感情。距离上次两个人做爱已经过去好几个月，Eduardo轻易就挑起他的欲望。Lex其实不认为现在是个好时机，但他忍不住了。他掰开Eduardo两瓣丰满的臀肉，让那条肉缝更直观裸露出来，然后低下头，伸出舌头。

“啊！”Eduardo在Lex顶入时发出陡然拔高的叫声，面色潮红，侧脸深深陷入枕头里。一丝口涎从他半开的唇角淌出。

舌头比阴茎要柔软得多，然而灵活，钻进体内，就像一条生命里旺盛的蛇在四处游走。Lex不常给他做这个，除了一开始会用嘴去含他的阴茎，其余时间，两人都是直接真枪实弹地操干。酥麻的感觉从肚子里面不断往外扩散，快感顺着脊椎攀上头顶心。Eduardo歪在一侧的阴茎也被Lex握到了手中，这个小东西才刚射过没多久，没精神地耷拉在Lex掌心里。

“别弄了，进来......我要你插进来，用力操我......”

Lex直起身，想下床去找安全套，Eduardo拉住了他，蜜糖色的眼睛直勾勾的凝视他，引着他的手摸自己漏水的入口，“就这样，直接进来，让我感受你。”

这个提议再诱人不过，Lex却犹豫了，如果他不插进生殖腔，理论上Omega怀孕的概率很低，但也并不是万无一失。Eduardo藕节一样的手臂已经缠了上来，他拉下Lex，解开他的裤子，掏出布料里那根硬热跳动的阴茎，握在手中上下撸动，等到铃口变得湿润，Eduardo压着Lex，跨坐到他身上。他抬起腰，用自己烂熟的后穴对准圆硕的头部，先羞涩地含了几口，再缓缓沉下去，一点一点将Lex的肉棒整根吞吃进体内。甬道里层叠的褶皱被撑开，严丝合缝地包裹住入侵者。Eduardo吃得太贪心，根本不用Lex动，一下子就顶到要命的地方，他浑身哆嗦，忍不住发出呜咽的叫声。

“疼吗？”Lex伸手抹平他紧蹙的眉。

“不疼。”Eduardo眯起了眼睛，拉下Lex的手指，放在嘴边亲吻，“很舒服。”

Lex开始自下而上地顶他，Eduardo也热情回应。他在Lex面前抚摸自己，一只手套弄自己的阴茎，另一只手来到两人结合的部位，揉捏Lex留在外面的囊袋。Lex被他逗弄地欲火焚身，腰背使力，一个翻身将Eduardo压在身下。剧烈地肉体冲撞的拍打声很快在房间里响起，混杂着粗重的喘息与啜泣似的呻吟。Eduardo就像传说中的塞壬，Lex受了蛊惑，只能被他牵引着一同沉入深海。

***

Lex接到了一通电话，是医院打来的，Lionel突发脑中风被救护车送到了医院，随后又由医生看护着，转移到了私人疗养所。因抢救及时，老家伙捡回了一条命。

“人为的？”Lex在听到管家这样说时，停住了手中的动作抬起头，“报警了吗？”

在父亲的授意下，他开始逐步接手LuthorCorp的事务，尤其这次意外发生，Lex不得不暂停一部分课业，以公司继承人的身份，主持大局。

管家依然还是一副木讷的脸，仿佛毫无感情的机器人，“主人说不用报警，他知道是谁干的。”

Lex强行按耐着骤然加速的心跳，有个答案在他脑中呼之欲出。他装出错愕的表情，“谁？”

管家闭上了嘴，朝Lex行了个礼转身离开了。

傍晚，Lex回到家，直奔二楼书房，他面色阴沉，心里越是烦躁，表面反而越若无其事。他敲开厚重的实木门。昏暗的房间里，只有显示屏上的光在不断闪动，投射到Omega俊美无比的面部，形成晦暗不明的色块。Lex看着屏幕，Eduardo手速飞快，不断切换账户，正同时操纵几十种大宗商品的买卖和艺术品交易......数不清的数字在屏幕上跳动，折算成一笔笔钱款自不同的账户流进流出。这些见不得光的钱几经转手后，由黑变白，得以合法化。Eduardo账做得很漂亮，Lionel哪怕对他再不屑一顾，将他当掌心里的玩物，也不舍得浪费他的这项才华。

过了十来分钟，键盘音逐渐平息，Eduardo转过身，他穿着成套的藏青色真丝睡衣，敞开的领口露出大片细腻的肌肤和一段平直的锁骨，脸上架了一副金丝边眼镜，为他平添几分秀气。

“Why？”Lex问。

Eduardo略一歪头，“我不明白你的意思。”

“别装了！”Lex转动椅子，让Eduardo不得不直面他，他看着那张自己为之心动的脸，然后俯下身，把本就不甚明亮的光源全部遮掩在了自己身后，“你擅自加大了药物剂量。”

他用了十足笃定的口吻，Eduardo也不再否认，“是。”

“而你没有事先知会我。”

“我等不及了，况且，我知道你不会赞同我这么做。”

“我确实不赞同，我不觉得有冒险的必要。”

“Lex，我等不及了......”

Eduardo欲言又止，Lex已经不耐烦了。

“Lionel颅腔内有一颗微小的恶性肿瘤，精神活性物质类的药物会催生它成长，用不了多久它就能牢牢扎根进大脑，等到医生察觉，那颗瘤子必定大到无法彻底摘除，但你这么做，你让它被提前发现了。医生在清理他脑子里血块的同时，也一并清理了肿瘤。”

Eduardo始料未及，他愣住了，“我没有想到......”

“你是没想到，经过这次意外，Lionel会更加仔细自己的健康，他已经发现有人在饮食方面对他动了手脚，你猜他是真的知道还是假的知道。”

Lex的咄咄逼人让Eduardo显出痛苦的表情，他在Alpha极具压迫地注视下忍不住别开了脸，声如蚊呐，“Lex，我们必须......必须把他弄死，我们必须杀了他......”

“我可没有答应你！”Lex厉声道，身体压得越来越低，凛冽的气息全部喷洒在Eduardo颈间，“我答应你让他变成一个废人，但我没同意弄死他，你是想让我亲手杀了自己的父亲吗？”

Eduardo抓着Lex的手，气息不稳，声音抖得厉害，“可我等不起......”他拉着那只手放在自己的腹部，仰起头，“Lex，我怀孕了。”

Lex脸上出现一瞬间的空白，“你说什么？”

Eduardo摇头，紧紧抿住双唇，过了很久才重新开口，“我瞒不了多久。”

“你......”Lex还是觉得难以置信，Omega平坦的腹部感觉不到任何额外生命存在的迹象，摸上去柔软干瘪，体温还略微偏低。

他们上次做爱是在一个月之前，恰逢Eduardo发情期，Lex插进他水淋淋的软穴里，习惯性地去顶藏在褶皱里的隐秘入口，他迟迟不标记Eduardo，那里应该是紧紧闭合着的，在意乱情迷时，自己到底有没有捅进去过？该死的，他不记得了。

“你不用太过纠结，我会找机会打掉他。”Eduardo双眸像两谭深不见底的湖水，在光线照不到的地方粽得接近墨色，好像再没有任何事能惊起其中的波澜。

Lex气恼地耕了把垂在脸侧的金发，“你不要总是一个人做决定。”

他早就发现了这件事，却从来没有去正视过它，无论是两人的关系，还是他的决定，Eduardo总是占据着主导性地位的那个。他并不强势，但始终能无形将Lex带往自己需要的那个结果。

“下周老家伙出院，你别再做小动作，原先的计划也停止，我再想想办法。他忌惮Saverin家的势力，就算知道这次中风是人为而非意外，在没有拿到充分的证据前，也不敢把你怎么样。”Lex将手重新覆上Eduardo的小腹，“无论发生什么，都要及时告诉我。我不允许你伤害自己，还有伤害他......”

Eduardo把自己的掌心盖在Lex的手背上，神色并没有因为Alpha给予的承诺松懈下来，“Lex，最多再过三个月，我的肚子就藏不住了。你父亲不死，即使他心知肚明，这个孩子名义上也只能是他的，你甘心他长大后真的叫你哥哥？况且......”他顿了顿，“我不认为Lionel会让他顺利诞生。”

Eduardo的尾音无法抑制地颤抖，出于恐惧或者别的什么难以言喻的原因。Lex把Eduardo搂在怀里，安慰似地抚摸他僵直的背。鼻尖萦绕的信息素馨香让他头晕目眩，是谁说Omega才是性别弱势方，是容易受Alpha摆布的生物，那是他们没有遇到Eduardo。Lex视线盯着前方，看到挂在壁炉上那副天使战恶魔的油画，忽然觉得那副画像是颠倒了——天使由地狱破土而出，而恶魔才是从天而降的神兵。

10天后，Lionel Luthor回到自己的家中，他坐在轮椅上由医护人员一路陪伴进入大厅。医生向Lex描述了Lionel目前的身体状况。

“手术很成功，血栓和肿瘤都清除得十分干净，值得庆幸的是，语言能力和各类感官没有受到影响，腿脚不方便可能是唯一的后遗症，但可以借助拐杖站立起来。”

Lex简单向医生道了声谢，表现得近乎冷漠，他和Lionel并不存在寻常父子间那种天伦之乐，他的父亲也不需要他虚情假意的关心。

“Eduardo，我美丽的妻子，过来帮我一把。”Lionel朝站在另一侧的Omega招手。

Eduardo顺从地走过去，Lionel表现得像极了一个深爱妻子的丈夫，他握住Eduardo的手拍了拍，示意由他来推动轮椅。经过这次手术，Lionel看起来虚弱了不少，本就苍老的脸上皱纹横生，仿佛一张缺水的树皮。他说话的语气舒缓慈祥，只有那双眼睛，如同蛇类一般阴毒。

“难为你了，以后要麻烦你来照顾我的起居了。”

Eduardo抬头，快速看了Lex一眼，点头应允下来。

-tbc-


End file.
